This invention is a device for dispensing toothpaste or other viscous materials from a collapsible tubular container.
Many viscous fluid materials, such as toothpaste, are packaged in collapsible tubular containers. Contents are dispensed from the container, or "tube", by squeezing a hand and thumb against its sidewall. The tube often gets deformed to such extent that it is unsightly clumsy to handle, and perhaps even difficult to use. Some contents of the tube are often wasted.
Various devices have been made to facilitate dispensing of materials from tubular containers. The most relevant prior art that I know of is a key to progressively wind a tube bottom in a tight roll as the tube is emptied.